To have a reason to live
by petscafe54
Summary: Isn't wrong to decide someones fate when you have no right to do so, but Sawada Tsunayoshi's fate was decided for him at birth and it was for him to be him be a loser in life while his twin Natsu was the best at everything. To bad that hope was crushed when a certain gun slinging mafioso baby appeared and decided to risk it all. CHARACTERS SLIGHTLY OOC no pairings
1. Chapter 1

The pain of being alone was enough but he was obviously supposed to suffer with a father who only showed up three in his entire life, a brother who hated him and trying to kill him by beating him, and worst a mother that is oblivious to her son abuse of him. "It not like life was going to get better soon might as well end it here. She doesn't need me she has him." He thought not able to talk after being tortured and neglected from birth by the one male in who should have been closest to him but he despised him for being born. He stepped on the stool tears falling silently as he readied to hang himself after putting the loose rope around his malnourished neck. Just as he was about to step off the stool a knock resounded through the silent house since his mother and brother asleep.

He though about it and decided to get the door glancing at the clock _**" Its 5 in the morning who was awake at this ungodly hour?"**_ He crept down the squeaky stairs in fear of waking his brother which would earn a beating that would most likely earn him a few broken ribs a something sprained he had learned long ago that his twin would beat him for any given reason, but was thrown out of his thoughts as the door was knocked again much louder. He went slightly faster down the stairs but not fast enough to trip though ended up on the second to last stair and hissed painfully landing on his already sprained wrist from a beating yesterday, but got up and opened the door to see nothing, well not until he heard someone clear their throat and looked down to see a baby in a black suit with a black hat that had a orange ribbon wrapped around it and a weird pacifier colored yellow.

"Ciao, I am Reborn I'm here to tutor Natsu Sawada." The baby said and I could only gawk as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2 The past

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ PART OF PLOT: IEMITSU DOES NOT ABUSE TSUNA NOR HATE HIM BUT HE HAS ONLY SEEN TSUNA FOUR TIMES IN PERSON IN HIS WHOLE LIFE BUT HASN'T BEEN AROUND FOR SEVEN YEARS!**_

**~Fourteen Years Ago~**

Cries of a newborn baby boy filled the air followed by its twin brothers both healthy and obviously fraternal twin if the brown and blonde hair was a hint. "Congratulation Sawada-san your wife has given birth to a pair of fraternal twins!" The doctor said after coming out of the room and letting the nervous man, Iemitsu Sawada, come in after two hour of waiting for good news the man quickly rushed into the room to see his to baby boys in his wife's arms and grinned at the sight them, they were adorable though one was sound asleep the other was slightly more active and he immediately knew the more active ones name "Natsu Sawada." Iemitsu said instantly taking a liking to the name as Natsu gurgled in delight of the deep voice.

Then looked to the other and heard his wife whisper "His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." She said with a love filled gaze as she looked her children.

"Okay! Natsu and Tsunayoshi Sawada shall be their names." Iemitsu said lifting up both his boys in his arms and his face covered with an ear to ear grin. He looked down to see his wife asleep after a long and tiring two hours. He set his boys in their respective beds before sitting down in a chair and rested his head on his wife's bed and before he knew it was out like a light.

**~Six Years Later~**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was sitting in a corner playing with his favorite toy truck when it was snatch out of his hands by his brother, Natsu Sawada, "Dame Tsuna what do _**you**_ think you are doing all of the toys are mine not yours." Natsu said giving his twin a harsh shove when Tsuna went to retrieve the truck. Tsuna fell to the ground shocked at his brother's new attitude towards him as he started to sniffle close to crying but when he felt a stinging pain on his cheek and noticed he was staring at the wall to his left he figured out his brother had slapped him. He lifted his hand to his red cheek and turned his head to his brother who hissed "If you cry I will hit you again."

Tsuna nodded and after that there mothers voice rang out calling them into the kitchen Natsu glared one more time before saying "You better not tell mom either," then ran into the kitchen.

Tsuna sat there holding his cheek with his head down and his bangs covering his face. His mother walked in and saw him sitting holding his face ran over and asked "What happened to your cheek Tsu-kun?" He mumbled something about falling and hitting the arm of the couch. Nana just giggled then said "You have to be careful okay, Tsu-kun?" Then helped him up and took his hand. She walked him to the kitchen where dinner was ready and waiting with a watchful Natsu watching the interaction looking a Tsuna with a hate filled which made Tsuna think _**"What happened to Natsu."**_ Something in the back of his head told him that Natsu had jealous of him, but Tsuna ignored it because there mother treated them equally. After eating Natsu had gone straight upstairs while Nana and Tsuna cleaned up the table.

"Good night mom." Tsuna said as he headed upstairs when his mother headed to the living room to watch the news.

"Good Night Tsu-kun." She chimed back. As Tsuna got to the top of the stairs He was grabbed and dragged into his room and shoved on the ground by Natsu, who then kicked and punched Tsuna all over his body until he was panting. He got to his feet and left the battered brunette to his tears since Natsu knew Tsuna had learned his lesson but before he left he said "I'm mom's favorite she only needs me."

That Night Tsuna cried until he fell asleep learning his brother wasn't the same and probably never be the same again.

**~One Day Before Reborn Arrived~**

Tsuna walked down the stairs cautiously and went into the kitchen where his mom and brother sat down waiting for him so they could start breakfast.

"Finally Dame Tsuna took your time didn't you." Natsu glowered Tsuna flinched knowing that he was going to get a beating for taking up his brothers time. Tsuna sat down and said his thanks in his head since he long ago stopped talking and they started to eat but it was more of Natsu and Nana eating since Natsu stole most of the food on Tsuna side of the table while their oblivious mother hummed in delight in another delicious bite of her omelet. After they finished eating she game them their bentos and wished them a good day at school as they walked out the house and shut the door. Right after the door shut Tsuna ran for his life knowing he was in for a bruising beat down but if he made it to school he could get to Hibari and his brother would leave him alone. Though only thirty feet from the school his brother and his friends who had joined the chase caught him and dragged him into an ally. Tsuna grunted as his back hit the brick wall but didn't have time to worry if the cuts on his back had opened as he was punched in the stomach. Tsuna fell to the ground and covered his chest where a rib was broken from a well aimed punch and kicked then it all stopped, but Tsuna knew it wasn't over until they said what they wanted to say. Though Tsuna drowned it out knowing it was the same as always _**"Loser!"**_, _**"Why are you still alive just go and die."**_, and_** "No one loves you of course it's because your use less, Dame Tsuna destined to fail in life." **_The list goes on they just plain hated Tsuna for existing. That made the little light in the brunette's eyes that was still there after years of abuse dulled out. Then with a few more hits on the defenseless teen Natsu and his friends left Tsuna in the ally bleeding but the worst part was _**they laughed as if it was a funny joke, as if they had not beaten someone to the brink of death. **_Tsuna stumbled to his feet only to see black dots engulfing his vision and covering his mind in darkness as he passed out.

******Hibari's P.O.V******

Tsunayoshi was late he usually showed up early. This made Hibari worry as he knew how the Herbivore abused Tsunayoshi if Hibari wasn't around. Just as he was about to look for Tsunayoshi the Herbivore brother showed up passing the perfect laughing with his friends, but what really caught his attention was part of the conversation "- I hope he bleeds out in that ally then I won't have to be dragged down in life by Dame Tsuna."

That made Hibari snap he pulled out his tonfas and beat the herbivore brother and his friends to a bloody pulp but before he knocked out the herbivore brother he hissed out his question "Where is he."

The look of terror on Natsu's face was replaced by a smirk and he replied thinking the situation had turned to favor boy he was wrong "I don't where he is why don't you look for yourself," but right after that was said Hibari beat the blonde until he passed out.

Hibari got up and pulled out his phone and dialed someone "Tetsuya, Tsunayoshi needs help… yes he supposedly injured from the herbivore brother words …. Hn." Hibari then put his phone away and searched the area around the school and finally came across Tsuna, but he was injured badly Hibari quickly picked him up bridal style and sprinted to the school and into the nurses office. The nurse gasped and quickly went to worked on her usual patient but a shocked look covered her face as she removed Tsuna shirt wanting to see the extent of his wounds only to see scars covering his chest some old cover by new ones which where just starting to heal. She had only seen his arms or face when he asked for her help. After getting out of her shocked thought she quickly cleaned his wounds, put a pale egg shell colored cream on the wounds, then wrapped them. Right then Tsuna started to wake up.

******Tsuna's P.O.V*****

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes only to shut them because of the bright lights. Once he was sure he could open his eyes Tsuna opened his eye to see a worried perfects eyes though he had his mask up Tsuna could see a slight glimpse of worry. Tsuna sat up and looked and Hibari and said "T-thank you K-K-Kyoya," his voice rough from not being used as much as it should be.

"Hn be careful the herbivore might kill you if you let this go on any longer." Hibari said giving off killing a large amount of killing intent.

Tsuna sighed Hibari's protective behavior thinking he was over reacting (though most people would think he was under reacting). "I'm o-okay Kyoya he's n-not going to k-kill me." Tsuna said with a sad smile knowing what Kyoya said was right, but Tsuna just couldn't stand to break off the little relationship he had with his brother.

Tsuna took his time to see his surrounding to blink in surprise and his throat became a desolate dessert from nervousness. He had spotted the nurse who had been watching the scene with a small smile.

"You know Sawada-san, I think this is the first time I've seen you make any other face other than a depressed or sterile face. Its good to see you've made yourself a friend." The Nurse said. She then reached over and hugged Tsuna. "You don't have to carry that burden all by yourself you got Hibari to let you in, so it's about time you let him in." She whispered to Tsuna her voice sounding much like an angels. Tsuna's eyes watered but finally the barrier cracked and tears cascaded down Tsuna's pale cheeks.

"T-thank *Hic* you." Tsuna quietly cried out as his malnourished body shook from the rush of tears. Hibari watched silently knowing Tsunayoshi needed this, though seeing Tsunayoshi so weak never failed to make his heart pang in pain for letting this go so far.

**So how'd I do like it plz tell me in a review and also I may update every two weeks because school sucks especially reading projects and after school activities.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mist and sky collide

_**Hey switched chapter two with a real chapter, so read it before you read this or else you'll miss some important past things!**_

**~Sawada residences 6:00 p.m. the day before Reborn arrives~**

Tsuna panted as he hid behind a wall after school.

FLASH BACK!

After Tsuna had left the Nurses office he learned his brother had been beaten up by Hibari if the injuries and deadly glare Natsu sported weren't enough hint, Natsu mouthed 'You're so dead.' Then Natsu made universal sign for a beating. Tsuna whimpered and scurried to his desk where he got as far as possible from his brother without falling out of his chair even though Natsu was on the other side of the room Tsuna was still scared he'd hurt him some how. Tsuna stayed like that until the end of the day where his brother and his friends ganged up on the poor tuna fish, luckily Tsuna ran away before the class started to shove and push out the door way. Even with that obstacle Nastu's gang was still hot on this tail.

END FLASHBACK!

"DAME TSUNA YOUR SO GETTING IT WHEN I FIND YOU," Natsu screamed his voice showing how enraged he was with Tsuna's escape. Tsuna flinched as he heard the sound of sneakers slapping the pavement as his brother ran by the park wall Tsuna was hidden by. The brunette let out a silent sigh before sliding down the wall and staring at the ground in front of him emptily.

"E-excuse me, but are you alright," A quite voice rung out instantly making Tsuna look up in fear.

_*******Chrome's P.O.V.********_

"E-excuse me but are you alright," A quite voice rung out instantly making a boy with brown look up in fear. The boy's eyes doused with horror as if he was expecting to be hurt by Chrome, which confused her.

FLASHBACK!

Chrome left the store after buying supplies for Chikusa and Ken. She slightly smiled as she walked past a park and spotted a swing set, instantly deciding to sit on it for a bit. Chrome quietly walked over to the first swing on the left of her and set the groceries down next to her before plopping herself on to it. She began to swing the slightest bit enjoying the sound of the birds and before she knew it about 30 minutes passed before a boy the same height as her with ran in the park and hid behind the wall right next to the opening of the park panting as if he had been running for days.

"DAME TSUNA YOUR SO GETTING IT WHEN I FIND YOU," Was yelled with a large amount of maliciousness, the brunette flinched as a group of boys ran past running into or past innocent bystanders. Finally as the sound of heir shoes quieted down the boy slid down the wall, Chrome worried for the boy cautiously tip toed over and said "E-excuse me but a-a-are you alright?"

END FLASHBACK!

Terrified eyes quickly changed to relief before switching to caution. The boy nodded in his head and stared at Chrome. Chrome put a hand out for the teen to take which he did very carefully, though Chrome was surprised at how light he was. _**The poor boy must be abused. **_Chrome thought as she saw the wounds visible on his neck. Now that the boy stood up Chrome asked though came more quietly than she meant to "My name is Chrome Dukuro, w-w-hats your name?"

_********Tsuna's P.O.V.********_

Tsuna looked at the Chrome before deeming her safe to talk to. He had learned to be very careful who he lets his voice out to and Natsu made that loud and clear by getting people to be the Tuna fishes friend but turning their back on them once they got info to get him in trouble with Natsu.

"… My n-n-n-n-ame is T-T-T-T-sunayoshi S-S-wada, but you c-can call me T-Tsuna for s-short," Tsuna replied quietly so only the Chrome could hear him.

"Do you w-want to sit with me?"

_**Beats going home to that Hell Hole I call home and she seems to be pretty sweet, also something tells me she's important and has no evil intentions towards me. **_Tsuna though before nodding and following the purple eyed teen silently except for the sound of crickets chirping. They sat down quietly enjoying the others company for about an hour.

"Why w-were those boys chasing y-you," Chrome asked though quickly adding a "you don't have to tell me!" at the end.

Tsuna wondered if he should lie to her but quickly shot down the idea because he didn't want to lie to his first real friend other than Kyoya _**Real friend huh man I really am pathetic **_Tsuna scoffed mentally.

"I-i-t-ts ok." Tsuna said before explaining what happened to the purplenette. Chrome frowned as Tsuna explained.

Chrome asked Tsuna for the time when he finished which made the boy frown, but paled as his watch said 8:00 p.m. he told Chrome and she quickly stood up grabbed the groceries and jogged to the opening of the park. Once she reached the entrance she kept her back to him and said "Tsuna-san, j-just know you seem to b-be a very kind hearted p-person so I can say this, what happened to you was wrong and unreasonable so don't blame yourself." She made sure to not stutter as much as possible to show her seriousness before running off towards what Tsuna guessed was home.

It took Tsuna a couple of seconds to let it sink in before blinking in surprise and sitting there on the swing thinking about what she said. " But Chrome-chan its is my fault I should have been a better brother." Tsuna whispered sullenly before standing up and wandering to his home across town.


	4. Sky's emptiness

Hey guys thank for the reviews I'm not going to reply individually I'll tell you this this story isn't going to be romance it's just that I don't think people would like it if I made couples that people may not like so plz don hate me & also this story is going to be so surprising that the ending will blow your minds because it blew my mind when I thought up how it will end I'll give you a spoiler

**_"No you can't die! I'm supposed to protect you I just finally got you back so please don't die!" Tsuna wailed holding the fading body that burned in orange flames slowly disintegrating in the sky where the person belonged. The person smiled and replied " Im happy I finally protected you._**

**~9:00 p.m. outside of the Sawada Residence~**

Tsuna trembled slightly as he walked up to his house trembling at the thought of what his twin may do to him after running away. The shaking teen quietly opened the front door mentally saying '**_I'm home…' _**He bent over and took on his shoes as he almost silently shut the door. To his surprise as if his mom heard his thought she appeared out of the kitchen, she had most likely just finished cleaning up after dinner.

Nana smiled at the appearance of her oldest son and called out in a happy go lucky voice "Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana smile made Tsuna forget all about his twin as his mouth twitched into a slight smile. "You shouldn't be out so late Tsu-kun. It's not safe," Nana scolded lightly with a frown but it immediately turned into a smile when Tsuna bowed his head in a form of apology, "Also put your food in the fridge, I made your favorite Curry! Well I'm going to bed now Tsu-kun. OH, don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow" Nana finished and once Tsuna nodded in understanding she went upstairs for a good night of sleep.

Tsuna walked into the kitchen (dumbly not turning on the lights which he later ridiculed himself about) and carefully walked in the general direction of the fridge, though made the mistake of forgetting about his brother. Once Tsuna walked into the kitchen he felt a shiver go down his back as if he was being watched, which he was but Tsuna, being slightly denser than the average human even with his hyper intuition, ignored the feeling and thought about his delicious curry waiting for him. That's when Tsuna remembered something important that could save his life, Natsu. Tsuna's reaction was almost immediate he spun around, though had Tsuna had remembered too late. Natsu had taken Tsuna's moment of denseness to grab a knife quietly and tiptoe behind him. Half way turning around Natsu grabbed his twin's hair and set the knife down not ready to use it yet.

Tsuna let out a silent groan as he felt his brown locks being yanked viciously but quickly shut his mouth to hold back a pain filled scream as Natsu hit the spot where his broken rib lay. Tsuna fell to the ground in pain and slowly started to black out, though his brother didn't give Tsuna the comfort of sleep as he picked up the knife. Tsuna sobered up once he saw what his brother picked up. Once Tsuna sobered up he rolled away from his brother and stood up putting his left arm around his broken and abuse rib.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet Dame Tsuna," Natsu growled livid that Tsuna had tried to run away again. Natsu slashed downwards towards Tsuna's torso but Tsuna leaned back just enough so he only got semi-swallow cut on his left arm, which made Tsuna flinched at thought of more scars. Right after Tsuna had leaned back Natsu had gotten two more cuts on Tsuna's right arm this time. Tsuna quickly started to think of ways he could escape his brother looking for something that could help him and spotted a glass plate on the counter behind his brother '**_ Perfect…_**' a plan quickly formulated in his head. Tsuna rolled to his right as his brother lunged towards him. Tsuna stumbled to a stop after rolling, dashed to the counter, picked up the plate, and threw it to the ground as hard as he could with all of his hopes of escaping his brother's wrath. The plate instantly shattered into hundreds of pieces. Then both of the bots heard the sound of their mother run from her room downstairs. Once Nana entered the kitchen she gasped at the sight in front of her, though before she could really think about what happened Natsu quickly covered for himself.

"Mom, Da-Tsuna tried to cut me with a knife after I caught him cutting himself. I shoved him of me an accidentally into the counter where he knocked down the plate and dropped the knife which I picked up so he couldn't get it," Natsu lied though his teeth in a fake scared voice acting like a victim, which made Nana immediately take Natsu's side.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada how could you! What happened if you had hurt or worse killed your brother? Go to your room now you are grounded," Nana bellowed at Tsuna enraged her youngest son had been put in danger.

Tsuna went to open his mouth to defend himself, but almost instantly shut it once his mom turned her back to check on her son, not even giving Tsuna a chance to tell his side of the story. Tsuna backed away in disbelief as Nana comforted Natsu with a hug, not knowing moved his lips as if to talk but nothing came out but Tsuna could read lips and could read as clear as day what is brother said ' **_She loves me more than you!" _**After seeing that Tsuna ran upstairs, tears falling from his large milk chocolate colored eyes, and threw himself on his bed once he locked his door. Tsuna cried for hours what had transpired earlier replayed over and over again before he came to a conclusion.

Tsuna smiled bitterly tears of pain still falling, he laughed resentfully "I'm not needed anymore, nor was I ever needed." He kept saying how everyone he knows would be better off without him as he pulled his chair from his desk and took out one of the few belts he owned, making a makeshift rope to hang himself with. The last sparkle of light his eyes had held was long gone and his eyes had shown emptiness. He mumbled what he thought would be his last words, but before he could hang himself someone knocked on the front door.

**_ I almost cried as I wrote this it makes my heart ache when someone is in pain especially when Im writing about some of my favorite anime characters, thanks for reading plz review and follow either one would make me happy it makes me feel like someone is reading._**


End file.
